


on your sleeve

by Avillo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, part of it is high school au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Calum dopiero co skończył szesnaście lat. Calum dopiero co skończył szesnaście lat i ma pierwsze słowa, które jego bratnia dusza do niego wypowie wytatuowane na swoim przedramieniu.Calum trochę nienawidzi tej osoby, kimkolwiek by nie była.Koleś, co do cholery?





	on your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on your sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260893) by [iamnotalizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard). 



Calum dopiero co skończył szesnaście lat. Calum dopiero co skończył szesnaście lat i ma pierwsze słowa, które jego bratnia dusza do niego wypowie wytatuowane na swoim przedramieniu.

Calum trochę nienawidzi tej osoby, kimkolwiek by nie była.

_Koleś, co do cholery?_

Oczywiście, że to musiało być to. Oczywiście Calumowi nie mógł trafić się ktoś miły i uroczy, jak Michaelowi, który miał słowa _Twoje włosy są naprawdę ładne, kojarzą mi się z oceanem_ napisane starannie na swoim przedramieniu. Calum i Michael spędzili prawie trzy godziny gapiąc się na to w dzień szesnastych urodzin Michaela, próbując sobie wyobrazić jaka mogła być jego bratnia dusza. Miał włosy w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego przez miesiące, dopóki Calum nie powiedział mu żeby dał temu spokój i płynął z prądem, bo jego włosy nie decydują o tym kiedy spotka swoją bratnią duszę.

Nie, oczywiście Calum musiał dostać akurat to.

Jego mama dostanie szału, kiedy odkryje że jego bratnia dusza będzie przeklinać już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

 

Michael prawie turlał się ze śmiechu, kiedy Calum pokazał mu swoje ramię.

\- _Koleś, co do cholery?_ \- przeczytał Michael, ze łzami spowodowanymi śmiechem spływającymi mu po policzkach. - _Koleś, co do cholery?_

\- Tak, koleś, co do cholery – warknął Calum, obciągając swój rękaw w dół. Musiał znaleźć lepszy sposób na ukrycie tego, przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie starszy. Czy mógłby mieć przez to kłopoty w szkole, nawet jeśli technicznie to nie on to powiedział? Jego mama niemalże go uziemiła, gdy to zobaczyła, pomimo faktu że on tylko powoli uniósł rękę żeby mogła to przeczytać.

Michael ogarnął się, wycierając twarz i stając prosto. Spojrzał na zirytowany wyraz twarzy Caluma i znowu zaczął chichotać. Calum wymamrotał kilka przypadkowych słów i westchnął.

\- No dobra, ale sam musisz przyznać, że to jest zabawne – powiedział Michael kiedy w końcu udało mu się opanować swój śmiech.

\- Jest zabawna dla ciebie, panie _masz ładne włosy_ , ale to nie jest zabawne dla mnie! Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak niezręczne to jest? Kiedykolwiek ktoś mnie zapyta, muszę pokazać mu właśnie to! - powiedział, zaczynając coraz bardziej panikować. Co zrobi jeśli kiedyś będą mieli dzieci, co on im powie? O boże, co jeśli wezmą ślub, Michael będzie opowiadał historię _Koleś, co do cholery?_ na ich weselu. O boże, a co jeśli jego bratnia dusza przeklina cały czas, niezależnie od tego z kim przebywa, jego mam by go zabiła.

\- Cal, koleego, uspokój się, okej, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Michael, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel zaczyna panikować. - Spotkasz swoją bratnią duszę kimkolwiek by nie była, i będziesz ją kochał, i ona będzie kochać ciebie, i kiedyś będziesz się śmiał z tych słów, i będziecie żyć razem długo i szczęśliwie.

Calum spojrzał na Michaela.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Cóż, tak, jeśli pierwszymi słowami, które ktoś do ciebie wypowie będzie Koleś, co do cholery, to na pewno jesteście dla siebie stworzeni.

Calum spiorunował go spojrzeniem, ale nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.

 

Gdy Ashton obudził się w dniu, w którym kończył szesnaście lat, był tak podekscytowany, że wstał o szóstej rano, i to _w szkolny dzień_. Przeturlał się przez łóżko, włączył lampkę i usiadł, spoglądają w dół na swoje przedramię z uśmiechem.

Jednak uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy gdy przeczytał, _Och, ty skurwysynie._

Jaka bratnia dusza mówi tak, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka kogokolwiek? Ashton gapił się na swoje ramię przez kilka sekund, po czym powoli sięgnął by wyłączyć światło i położył się z powrotem do łóżka. Jego mama prawdopodobnie pozwoli mu zostać dzisiaj w domu.

 

Michael skończył siedemnaście lat, a jego włosy było jasnoróżowe. Calum powiedział, że wygląda przez to zbyt blado, więc wzruszył ramionami i przefarbował je na niebiesko. Trzy dni po zmianie koloru z różowego na niebieski, był w księgarni i poczuł jak ktoś klepie go w ramię. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem, który był w jego grupie na chemii. Nazywał się Luke, a jego śmiech brzmiał jak słońce.

\- Twoje włosy są naprawdę ładne, kojarzą mi się z oceanem – jest tym co mówi Luke, i mózg Michaela na chwilę przestaje działać. Wtedy czyście swoje gardło i mówi:

\- Dzięki, twoja twarz kojarzy mi się ze słońcem.

Wtedy spędzają kilka minut tylko gapiąc się na siebie, dopóki Michael się nie odzywa.

\- Chcesz gdzieś ze mną wyskoczyć, na przykład na film? Możemy tam iść, jeśli chcesz, albo możemy wyjść gdzieś na dwór.

\- Tak, to brzmi dobrze. Jedno i drugie. Zróbmy to i to.

Gdy Calum poznaje Luke'a tylko przewraca oczami, bo _oczywiście_ obaj mają niedorzecznie urocze rzeczy na swoich ramionach. Cieszy się ich szczęściem, oczywiście, ale serio, prowadzą najdziwniejszą rozmowę, i mają najsłodsze tatuaże. Również dużo czasu spędzają razem, i Calum trochę tęskni za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Tak czy inaczej, Michael bardzo się cieszy, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, a jego mama pokochała Luke'a, i Luke pokochał Michaela, i Michael pokochał jego, i o boże, wokół jest tyle miłości że to aż okropne. Calum naprawdę nie jest o nich zazdrosny, odkąd oni naprawdę szybko się odnaleźli. Większość ludzi nie spotyka swojej bratniej duszy przed dwudziestką, niektórzy nawet nie przed trzydziestką.

Zwykle jest po prostu zadowolony, że nadal mają z Michaelem swoje codwutygodniowe nocowania/maratony filmowe, a Michael jest naprawdę dobry w dzieleniu swojego czasu między nim a Lukiem, i Luke był całkiem wyluzowany jeśli chodzi o jego tatuaż, oczywiście po tym jak chichotał przez kilka minut.

Więc Calum po prostu idzie dalej, robi Calumowate rzeczy, i wcale się nie zamartwia o swoją bratnią duszę. A fakt, że ciągle nosi bransoletkę na lewym ramieniu jest totalnie przypadkowy.

 

Ashton spędził kilka lat ukrywając swój tatuaż, ponieważ to było żenujące posiadanie na sobie takich słów, nie dlatego że nie przeklinał – robił to – ale dlatego, że to były _pierwsze słowa, które jego bratnia dusza do niego wypowie_. Większość ludzi ma miłe rzeczy, jak 'hej, mam na imię bla bla bla' albo 'wyglądasz uroczo' albo w niektórych przypadkach to jest nawet 'o mój boże, jesteś moją bratnią duszą!'.

To było trochę zabawne, jego słowa, i gdy w końcu to sobie uświadomił, było mu znacznie łatwiej je pokazywać lub mówić ludziom gdy pytali. Ale nadal, czasami się zastanawiał jaka była jego bratnia dusza, czy była nieuprzejma lub wredna, czy była Amerykaninem czy Brytyjczykiem, albo czy może pochodziła z Australii. Zakładał, że będzie ją lubił kimkolwiek by nie była, i zgadywał że wszyscy tak myślą.

Ale wciąż, _och, ty skurwysynie_ nie było najromantyczniejszą rzeczą do powiedzenia na początku związku.

Ostatecznie traktował te słowa jako część swojego ciała, nie jak coś na co powinien uważać, po prostu kontynuował swoje życie, uznając że jego bratnia dusza nie przyjdzie, jak będzie cały czas jej szukał. Woda się nie zagotuje jak ją obserwujesz, czy jakoś tak. Skończył szkołę średnią, zaczął college i pozwolił swojemu życiu płynąć. Miał dziewiętnaście lat, i to nie było tak że totalnie zrezygnował z szukania bratniej duszy, ale wątpił czy kiedykolwiek by ją znalazł gdyby został w jednym miejscu do końca życia.

 

Calum był spóźniony, miał osiemnaście lat i próbował jakoś przejść przez college, i był całkiem pewien że zapomniał rano założyć skarpetek, ale był spóźniony. Przeglądał zawartość swojej torby w pamięci, starając sobie przypomnieć czy zabrał wszystko ze swojego pokoju w akademiku.

I wtedy wbiegł na kogoś. Wbiegł na kogoś z pełną siłą, przewracając ich obu na ziemię. Calum zamrugał kilka razy, i podniósł się z tego kogoś, kogo przewrócił. Okazał się to być chłopak, z blond włosami i ładnymi oczami. Calum zamrugał jeszcze kilka razy, przetwarzając, że tak, oni wciąż byli na podłodze, i tak, on wciąż był nad tym biedakiem, i tak, był kurewsko spóźniony na zajęcia.

Zanim mógł powiedzieć choćby przepraszam, chłopak powiedział:

\- Koleś, co do cholery?

Calum znowu zamrugał, a potem uniósł się, tak że klęczał nad chłopakiem i powiedział:

\- Och, ty skurwysynie.

Teraz nadeszła kolej chłopaka żeby zamrugać.

\- Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak dużo kłopotów miałem, kiedy ludzie dowiadywali się, że moimi słowami było _co do cholery?_

\- Tak, okej, ale moim słowem było skurwysynie. Ty dosłownie nazwałeś mnie skurwysynem. To będzie na moim ramieniu już na zawsze!

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższy moment.

\- Mam na imię Ashton.

\- Jestem Calum.

\- Miło cię poznać.

\- Ciebie też.

\- Zejdziesz ze mnie?

Calum zarumienił się i skinął głową, raczej niezgrabnie wstając z Ashtona.

\- Więc, dokąd zmierzałeś w takim pośpiechu? - zapytał Ashton, jak już się podniósł. Calum wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdzie, mogę to przegapić – co mogło być totalnym kłamstwem, ale pieprzyć to. Ashton się uśmiechnął.

\- To dobrze, bo domagam się kawy w ramach przeprosin za tak brutalne stratowanie mnie.

\- Myślę, że mogę na to przystać – powiedział Calum. Calum ma osiemnaście lat.

 

Calum ma osiemnaście lat, a jego bratnia dusza ma dwadzieścia lat, i lubili trzymać się za ręce i chodzić razem na kawę. Gdy ludzie pytają, on tylko się uśmiecha i mówi że kocha Ashtona, i poznali się wpadając na siebie.

A fakt, że jego wcześniejsza duża kolekcja bransoletek zniknęła, nie jest wcale przypadkowy.


End file.
